Somebody Saved Me
by FitzgLivviep
Summary: A spin on 4x07 when Abby runs into Charles. I just wanted to write something with the best friends. I suck at summaries.


Somebody Saved Me

"Abby look at me, what do you want?"

"Liv no you can't."

"What do you want?"

"I can't ask you to do that your life is close to normal and you have Jake."

" What do you want?"

"The President has already endorsed him. Chip is not going to lose the Senate race, you can't handle this."

"Watch me. Get dressed."

Liv stands up and is fuming that he has reduced her best friend to this again. She hated seeing her strong, fierce friend cowered under a desk like he was going to come bargaining in at any moment and beat her again. She promised Abby and herself if he ever came anywhere near either of them again or show his face in D.C. she would end him. Reaching down for Abby to take her hand,

"What are you going to do?"

"What we do best Abby, what we do best."

 ** _Back at OPA_**

"Huck! Quinn!"

"What is it?"

"Abby is our client and the only one

"What, why?"

"Huck get me everything on Charles."

"Charles, her ex husband?"

"Yes."

"Liv what is wrong with Abby? Give us something."

Sighing, "We are going to a dark place."

"That is my job, not yours."

"NO this one is personal."

He just stared at her for a few minutes trying gage her thinking, "fine what do you need?"

"Dig up all the medical reports on Abby and anything else you can find on that bastard. We are going to get him alone in a week and beat the shit out of him with Abby and make sure he never forgets who the hell he is messing with."

 ** _Two days later_**

Abby was sitting in the Oval with Cyrus and Fitz, Leo and Charles. Just being in the same room as him made her sick to her stomach she felt hopeless and hated that he still had some type of control over her. All felt shot to hell now, all the hard work she put in to get better and she was reduced to a shell of a person. Charles glances at her and sees her leg shaking brining him satisfaction that he could still make her bow down to him. _This is going to be easier than I realized_ he thought. In a quick moment Abby closes her eyes and instantly regrets it, she sees Charles launching himself across the table slapping her, but at the same moment Fitz puts a hand on her shoulder to shake her back to the present

"Abby," she jumps and drops all the papers in her lap on the floor

"Sorry."

"Are you okay," everyone but Charles has come to help her pick up the papers, he just stands over her looking down with glee in his eyes. Luck will have it her phone chimes and she picks it up but is unable to say anything

"Abby? Are you there? I'm almost to your office."

Liv almost missed it but she heard a small voice from Abby and knew that something was wrong,

Fitz hears Olivia thru the phone but notices shaking, ":Abby you're shaking", before he can say anything else Liv speaks again.

"You're in the oval, is he in there with you?"

"Yes."

"Remember over a cliff. You might work at the White House but you are always a gladiator. Say it."

"I'm a gladiator

"A gladiator in what?"

"A gladiator in a suit."

"That's right, I'm coming."

Abby knew everyone was staring and no one but Fitz knew that she just talked to Olivia, "sorry sir. I'm fine just running on empty."

"Was that Olivia?"

"Yes sir. She is on the way to my office now; I forgot we were going to have lunch."

"She can come to the oval for lunch I'm sure she can help us here."

"Sir..."

"Lauren can you make sure Ms. Pope comes to the oval and have some lunch sent in."

"Yes sir."

A few minutes later Olivia is standing in front of Lauren

"Hi, Ms. Pope the President said you can go straight in."

"No that's alright."

"He insisted."

Taking a breather she walks into the oval

"Olivia," Fitz said with longing in his voice that she heard and hoped no one else did

"Mr. President, I hoping I'm not interrupting."

"No not at all. Abby here said you were in the building and about to have lunch and since we are all here I had lunch brought to us."

"Thank you," Olivia was trying to keep her cool but the moment she stepped in the office she saw Abby and all anticipation to see Fitz was out the window and anger rose in her when Charles came in to her line of sight.

"Then it is settled. Liv this…"

"Charles Putney," Liv finishes for him shaking Charles hand, "how's the knee?"

His eyes go wide at her statement and he grabs her hand a little tighter to let her know who is boss and she better keep her mouth shut.

With a voice laced with strain and a little bit of sarcasm, "Fine."

Fitz noticed the tension between them and didn't like it one bit plus Charles was still holding on to her hand which looked like he was squeezing.

"Let's sit down and you guys can tell us how you met?"

The conversation went on but was highly uncomfortable. Fitz could feel the tension radiating off the women in the room and it was aimed at Charles. For some reason he had the urge to punch Charles and put Liv and Abby behind him. Looking over at Abby he noticed she wasn't her normal self, her head was bowed, and she was still shaking, and wringing her hands

"This was a nice distraction but I guess it's time for me to be President again," everyone stood to leave, "Ms. Pope and Ms. Whelan stay behind please," they looked at each other while Fitz walked behind his desk. Once everyone left he looked up at the ladies in front of him who both looked like they got in trouble and were sent to the principal's office.

"What's going on and don't try to dodge or lie either of you. I saw the way Abby withdrew into herself and Liv you looked like at any moment you were going to kill Charles."

"It's nothing I can't handle Mr. President."

"Cut the bullshit Olivia, what's being handled? I am endorsing that man and if there something that is in his past I deserve to know before things get out of control."

"Sir…," Liv grabs her arm stopping her from telling him anything at the same time her phone rings.

"That's Huck, look Abby in three days meet me at the location and do not say a word."

"Okay. Over a cliff?"

"Over a cliff, I have to go."

"I guess I'm not getting a word out of either of you. Just tell me…"

"Cant, part of my client's agreement," Liv said cutting him off.

"Livvie?"

"I'm handling it. Goodbye Mr. President," and she turn on a heel to leave.

She drives me crazy but I love that women he realized he said that out loud and looks at Abby, "are you okay?"

"Yes sir just fine."

 ** _Three days later_**

"Liv where are we?"

"We are at Revenge Underground."

"What?"

"Just follow me"

They met at OPA and hoped in the car with Huck who drove them to a sketchy part of town. They were all dressed in black, after getting out the car in front of a rundown building, they make their way in down some stairs to a long hallway. Once at the end Abby is told to open the door and sees Quinn tying up Charles next to a table with different things on it.

"Yep that's a bat, a belt plus there are your fists. Have at it."

She looked at her friends who did this for her. Abby felt like a kid in a candy store, a twisted candy store, but nonetheless she was giddy. She felt like this was her closure; she was going to be able to give him some pain back. Not wanting to waste anymore time she punches him in the mouth.

"I never liked his mouth," and that was the opening to her revenge on Charles.

She grabs the bat and goes to town like he was a spider on the wall that wouldn't die, she moves to brass knuckles and laughing on every blow sent his way and she saved the belt and baby oil for last. Liv was even able to get a few licks in she stopped and walked over to a bag while Huck and Quinn just sat back and watched everything unfold. This was his type of entertainment even though he preferred more blood and screams this was still a sight to see.

"Remember this," Liv questions Charles but before he can answer she swings at his good leg with a tire iron and the room fills with his loud scream in pain. Abby takes a bucket of water and throws it on Charles while Olivia squirts the baby oil on him and picks up the belt to hand to Abby.

"This is the last time I ever want to see or hear from you and never come back D.C." She smiles at him and starts swinging. The water and oil mixed added an extra sting from the belt and from the first swing his skin started to welt. Abby wore herself out to her desires.

"I'm done and I'm free."

"Good lets go home."

The next day Fitz noticed Abby happy demeanor and Charles had pulled from the race and didn't want to see him. Walking back to the Oval he saw Olivia walking on her way out laughing with Abby.

"Livvie?"

"Hello Mr. President?"

"Walk with me for a sec? So Charles can't run he was in a horrible accident."

"Aww I did hear something about that. He had three surgeries on his good knee."

"Mmmhmm let me ask you three things?" she nods, "is he a horrible guy?"

"Yes."

"He hurt Abby?"

"Yes."

"You handled it?"

"Yes."

"Remind me never to mess with you or Abby"

"That is a good idea Mr. President," Liv says while fixing his tie patting it against his chest and giving him a big smile that warmed his heart.

"Bye Fitz"

"Bye Livvie"


End file.
